iron_throne_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Priscilla Lannister
Biography: Born in the year 357 AC, Priscilla Lannister was the second child and firstborn daughter of Tymon and Alysanne Lannister. While first dismissed as shyness, the years made it clear there was something far more severe: Priscilla couldn’t utter a word. She simply couldn’t speak. The child was mute. Already a temperamental child, her inability to speak did nothing to help her tantrums. She would cry all day and night. As a small girl, it became apparent Priscilla enjoyed following her big brother. She picked up the sword alongside him, though she was always met with a scolding instead of a proper scrap. Her time spent with her brother would at least soothe her, and see her learn to read and write sooner. As she grew, her tantrums subsided but gave way to a troubling new habit: sneaking out. While it began as simply leaving her room in the dead of night, by the age of one and ten she snuck out into the wilds surrounding Casterly Rock. From then and many years to come, Priscilla learned a great deal of survivalism. The duration of her escape ranged from hours to days, to weeks on a few occasions. Childhood yielded to adolescence and her inner fire burned bright, and though her tantrums subsided, the Lioness still boasted a temper. Though she was mute, she was cunning with girlish charms. During one of her outings, she came upon an abandoned pup. For once she surrendered herself to her father’s men, if only to lead them to the animal. She felt a compassion for this animal that dwarfed most humans. After silently pleading with the kennelmaster then her father, she was allowed to raise the dog, whom she named Petey by spelling his name in the mud. This encounter, combined with her experiences in the wild, saw her grow an interest in animal taming. All the while, she became proficient at archery and gave whatever she could to be allowed the chance to practice. Though she never knew a home besides Casterly Rock, she’d come to know many strangers. She met one such person in 374 AC: Tristan Westerling. The man was on his way to the Crag, and she was going nowhere. The two grew close, but her interest waned as soon as he left to complete his journey. Serving men and traveling knights took his place. Her shift into womanhood saw her become quite the investigator around Casterly Rock. She never left the West, and as a result yearns to visit the lands beyond. Even more, she would like to own them. A foolish notion, but one she has entertained many times, though she spoke of it as she did everything else: not at all. Timeline 357 AC: Born to Tymon and Alysanne Lannister. 360 AC: It becomes clear Priscilla will never speak. 362 AC: Attempts to mimic her older brother Perceon’s sword training. 368 AC: Begins sneaking out and learns the basics of survivalism, and animal taming soon after when she cares for a dog, Petey. 369 AC: Begins practicing archery. 374 AC: Meets and becomes very briefly involved with Tristan Westerling. Supporting Characters: * Ellena Lefford. Handmaiden. Gift: altruist. * Jeyne Hawthorne. Handmaiden. Gift: altruist. * Septa Joy. Companion. Gift: fanatic. Category:Westerlander Category:House Lannister